


Hello

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M, Saulbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this sitting on my phone since December. After accidentally deleting half of it then I've finally finished it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting on my phone since December. After accidentally deleting half of it then I've finally finished it!

Sauli sat on the sofa lazily flipping through the channels. Bored with TV he shut it off just as the phone rang. Sauli picked it up, "Hello?"

"Sauli..." Adam's voice husky and deep. It sent a shiver through Sauli.

"Adam... I..." Sauli was cut off by a soft moan coming from the other side.

"I need you so bad baby..." The ache in Adam's low pitched voice sent a ripple of lust straight to Sauli's cock. He shifted on the sofa as Adam spoke again."It hurts... Mmm fucking aches..."

"Does it baby? Tell me what you need?" Sauli got up from the sofa, heading to their bedroom.

Adam laid back on the leather chaise in his luxury hotel room. His eyes barely focused on the starry sky he could see through the small opening in the curtains. His hand flexed softly around his cock as he teased himself with a tighter grip, groaning in response. His smile lazy, sexy as he heard the whimper on the other end.

"Where are you baby, the sofa, the bed?" As much as he was ready to come, Adam wanted to drag out the incredible feeling as long as he could. As well as make sure Sauli got the same satisfaction he was aching for.

"Walking to the bedroom..."

"Good, I want you to be able to do anything I tell you. Are you wearing anything?" Adam asked as he lazily toyed with himself.

"Just those little shorts you like."

"Mmm, crawl onto the bed, I love how your ass looks in those." Adam's eyes flicked shut as he imagined Sauli doing as he told. The tiny blue shorts hugging his ass like a second skin. Adam could almost feel it under his hands. The soft material, and Sauli's firm rounded ass presented perfectly for him.

"If I were there right now, I would drag my tongue up the back of your thigh to that little piece of ass that peeks out the bottom."

Sauli shivered as if he could feel Adam's rough tongue against the sensitive flesh. "I love when you do that baby." Sauli moaned as he slid the shorts down. His cock springing free, thankful for the release from it's confined space. "Rim me Adam... please..."

"Fuck..." Adam's voice a near growl, his cock throbbed against his hand. "You need that baby, me tonguing that pretty pink hole."

"Yes, please baby... lick it, mmm fuck it with your tongue."

"Love when you're such a filthy slut for me. Aching and begging to be rimmed. So fucking dirty..."

Sauli whimpered his arms threatening to give way as Adam's tone and words made his entire body shudder. He spread his legs wide, nearly feeling the long rasps and deep plunging of Adam's talented tongue.

"Adam..." Sauli panted softly, his cock aching for attention. 

"Love that don't you? Let me stroke that pretty cock for you." Adam could see the entire scene in his mind. Sauli spread wide for him. He watched himself lapping at Sauli's hole, then tongue plunging deep. Watched as he gathered up Sauli's dripping cock giving it slow, tightfisted strokes. Tongue and hand working together, driving whimpers from Sauli's lips. The same whimpers he could hear through the phone.

Limbs weakening, Sauli struggled to give himself a few soothing strokes which he desperately needed.

"So hard, throbbing in my hand." Adam groaned knowing the feeling was the same on the other end. The picture in Adam's mind was changing with each languid stroke. "Lie back on the bed baby."

Sauli sighed, a bit of relief for his softly shaking limbs as he moved to lay back against the bed. Setting the phone to speaker, Sauli laid it beside his head. He'd give anything to have Adam there right now. Crawling up his body, stopping to tease his cock with a few licks and soft sucks. Covering his small body with his larger one. 

"I'm laying back, legs spread, waiting for you baby." Sauli's hand slid down his body as if it were Adam's. He gasped softy as he grazed the soft peak of his nipple. Moaning as he tugged it, then the other. Adam was so attuned to his sounds that he knew exactly what Sauli was doing.

"Playing with your nipples aren't you? They are always so sensitive when you're this aroused." Adam's hand slipped over the tip of his cock, his fingers toyed with the small puddle of arousal on his stomach. "So hot, my pretty blond slut." Adam brought his fingers to his mouth, lapping at the stickiness there.

"Finger that aching hole for me. Let me hear what a little needy slut you are." Adam's hand fell to his nipples, teasing and tugging each one. The sensation making him arch off the chaise with each rough tug. He let his hand slip away, making a slow journey back down to his leaking cock.

Sauli reached for the bedside table. Sliding the door open he grabbed the lube that was inside. He popped the cap and poured some onto his fingers. He brought his knees up as he reached down to slide his slick finger against the small hole. He gasped softly, his body clearly more than ready to have something, anything inside. He slipped just the tip of his pointer finger inside, whimpering as his body ached for more.

"Louder baby, I can't hear you." Adam's hand slid around his cock once more, giving it a long stroke from base to tip.

Sauli stuck his finger as deep as he could get it. Eyes slipping shut as a loud moan left his lips. He thrust it in slowly over and over.

"So good Adam. Mmm need more." Sauli pulled his finger out with a whimper. Quickly he replaced it with two fingers. Gently teasing before sliding inside.

Adam's eyes slipped shut once more as he envisioned the scene in his head. Watching Sauli finger himself was so hot. His eyes dark as they focused on Adam. Seeing the finger move in and out of the tight, slick hole always made Adam groan. Just like now, Adam's husky groan made Sauli moan even louder for him. Adam ached to be buried deep.

"I wish I was buried as deep as your fingers are. I nearly came at the thought. Fuck, I want inside you. To watch your pretty face when I shove my big cock into your slick little hole."

"I want that baby..." Sauli whimpered, his voice heavily laced with need. "Crave your cock so badly."

A slow smirk lit Adam's face, "Open the drawer on my side of the bed."

Sauli stopped almost completely, a bit puzzled. "OK..."

Adam slowly stroked himself as he waited to hear Sauli's reaction. Sauli leaned over to Adam's nightstand and opened the door. He reached in and found a large black leather bag. He arched an eyebrow as he moved back to his spot on the bed. He opened it up. Reaching in he pulled out a flesh colored dildo that looked almost exactly like Adam's cock. Sauli flushed, a shiver of excitement flowed through him.

"Adam..." Sauli trailed off staring in wonder at the exact copy of Adam's cock.

Adam smiled hearing the wonder laced with arousal in Sauli's voice. "I made that for you baby. I wanted you to always feel me inside you whenever you needed it."

Sauli licked his suddenly dry lips. He was no where near ready for all that. His cock twitched at the thought. His need overwhelming him. "I love you..." The husky tone in Sauli's voice made Adam's cock leak even more.

"I know." Adam replied with a smirk. "Now get it all nice and slick for that pretty ass of yours."

"Yes..." Sauli panted softly at the thought of having it inside him. He grabbed the lube from beside him, putting a generous amount on the large dildo. He moaned at the feel of it in his hands, trying desperately to imagine Adam there with him. His needy moans turning to whimpers as he lay back again.

"Take it baby, get what you're aching for. Fuck yourself..." Adam's eyes slipped shut again. Waiting for that all too familiar sound Sauli made every time he slid inside.

Sauli bit his lip. He released it with a gasp as the broad head of the dildo started to stretch his tight hole. He slowly inched it inside.

"Vittu.." The feeling so good, Sauli slipped into his native language. 

Adam smirked, it was one of the Finnish words he had come to know very well. "Feel good baby, my big cock stretching that tight fucking hole."

"Uh huh.... so good..." Sauli's accent grew thicker the huskier his voice became. He cried out at the dildo reached his spot.

Adam's laugh was dark and all knowing. "Mmm that's the spot isn't it? Keep working that spot I want to hear my little slut nearly breathless in need, begging to come."

"Yes Adam..." Sauli gasped as he pushed hard against the spot again. He thrust it slowly over and over.

"Feels good doesn't it? If I were there I'd make you come by just grinding into your spot. Mmm over and over, you'd barely need to touch yourself." Adam's hand stilled at the tip of his cock. He thrust into the tight fist, as if hitting that spot.

Sauli shuddered remembering when Adam had done that before. His breaths were growing ragged as he need continued to build. "Fuck me.... please..."

The husky rasp of Sauli's voice made Adam's cock jerk in his hand. Adam nearly lost his tight grip of control. "Your voice alone could make me come." Adam stroked softly to regain his paper thin concentration. "My hot little slut wants it hard doesn't he?"

"Please..." Sauli moved the dildo faster. "fuck it..." He thrust it as hard as he could manage, leaving very little conscious thought to the hand moving on his cock.

"Mmm I love abusing that pretty pink hole." Adam's grip grew tighter as the speed of his strokes picked up. "Let me hear you, you know what your sounds do to me.."

Sauli's eyes slipped closed, a litany of moan, pants, in English and Finnish spilled from his lips. Each sound getting louder as his orgasm neared.

Adam let his eyes close, the image to delectable to not envision. His head fell back against the chaise he bit his lip, barely impeding the moans pouring from his mouth. The moonlight from the crack in the curtains making his cock glisten in the darkness. He was so close to the edge. "Come for me, get the release you're aching for."

"Oh Adam, oh fuck.." The orgasm took over, forcing Sauli into Finnish as he came hard. Come spilled onto his flat stomach. Small whimpers escaped as he slowed his movements.

"Mmm yes, get every drop out. Hit that spot one more time." Adam's pace increased, knowing Sauli's last gasp would push him over the edge.

Sauli pushed the dildo deep one last time. Adam's name passing his lips in a ragged gasp. It forced Adam over the edge. His back arched slightly off the chaise as he gave to his orgasm. Sauli's name spilled from his lips with every white spurt that left his body. Shooting so hard the come reached his chest. He squeezed the last drops from the head as his eyes flickered open. Panting his hand stroked lazily.

"Wish I was there to lick the come off you..." Sauli licked his suddenly dry lips at the thought. He gently eased the dildo from his body.

"Me too..." Adam moaned softly. "Pretty blond come slut."

Sauli blushed slightly, "The things you say."

Adam grinned, "You love it."

"MmmHmm and I love you." Sauli replied with a small gasp as he felt how open he still was. "Feels like you were really here. Still so open baby."

Adam groaned softly at the idea of Sauli fingering his well fucked hole. "Fuck..." Adam cleared his throat trying to ignore the twitch of his spent cock. "I fucking miss you baby." Adam's eyes moved to the small opening at the window looking out at the night sky. “I wish you would have came with me this time.”

“I wanted to, but with Katri coming over and everything...” Sauli looked over to Adam's side of the bed.

“You know I understand. Just me wishing is all.”

“I love you.” Sauli sighed.

“You said that already.” Adam laughed softly. “I love you too Sunshine.”

Sauli smiled at the nickname. “Is it late there?”

“Yeah, I really should get some sleep. Was up for awhile before I called you.”

“I bet.” Sauli snickered.

“You're getting a spank for that when I get back.”

“Promise?” Sauli asked hopefully.

“Guarantee.” Adam grinned. “I should go, I hate hanging up on you though.”

“It's alright, you need your rest so you can be a rockstar tomorrow night.”

Adam laughed softly, “Something like that. I love you Sauli.”

“Love you too. Miss you so much Adam.” Sauli's hand slid along Adam's side of the bed.

“Miss you too Sunshine. Have a good night.”

“I'll try.” Sauli hesitated a second, then ended the call.

Adam sighed, setting his phone beside him, staring out the window one last time before heading to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
